Married to Trouble
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: A weekend in Sin City for her best friend's wedding was exactly what Caroline needed. But after a night of drinking on the town with a handsome boxer named Klaus, she wakes up with a new last name and not much else. This time, what happens in Vegas may not stay in Vegas. AU/AH!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Here is my new klaroline fanfic :)

I would like to thank my beta for this chapter mikaelson-styles (tumblr) for beta'ing this chapter. My original beta klarolineepiclove (tumblr) couldn't get to it and I am grateful to mikaelson-styles for willing to read through it.

Married to Trouble

A weekend in Sin City for her best friend's wedding was exactly what Caroline needed. But after a night of drinking on the town with a handsome boxer named Klaus, she wakes up with a new last name and not much else. Thistime, what happens in Vegas may not stay in Vegas.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Vegas baby!" Caroline cried out happily as she began to jump in her seat.

"Care, chill!" Stefan, her best friend said.

"Shut up broody," Caroline said as she looked out the window.

"Why did I agree to travel with you again?" Stefan asked.

"Because you love me," Caroline simply stated.

"Eh…"

"Will you lighten up? Our best friend is getting married!" Caroline said.

"Yes, I know that Bonnie is getting married but come on, in Las Vegas!?" Stefan asked as he shook his head.

"The only reason why Kol and Bonnie are getting married here is because this is where they met."

"They could have just gotten married in New York." Stefan said.

"Boy do I feel bad for your future wife." Caroline said as she rolled her eyes at her best friend of twenty years. Stefan rolled his forest green eyes at her and turned on the radio. He changed the station to a classical station and Caroline looked at him angrily.

"This isn't the 17th century Stef." Caroline said as she crossed her arms.

"I know, but I love classical music."

"Why?"

"Because it's better than the music that we have today," Stefan answered.

"So you're telling me that you like classical music more than Ed Sheeran?" Caroline asked as she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Yup," Stefan nodded.

"Oi," Caroline said as she rolled down the windows and stuck her head out.

"Tell me again why you're acting like your teenage self?" Stefan asked.

"Because we're in Vegas…"

"So when we get back to New York you'll get back to being calm?"

"Yes, let me have fun, party crasher. I'm a freaking therapist and I listen to people's problems for a living so can you just let me let go for the weekend?"

"Alright," Stefan said.

"Thank God! Now where are Damon, Elena, and Katherine?"

"I think they're already at the hotel." He said.

"Shit," Caroline said as she looked down at her watch.

"Is something wrong?" Stefan asked concerned.

"I don't want to be late. I'm the maid of honor and Bonnie told me that we are going to have a rehearsal dinner tonight."

"We'll be there in about thirty minutes. It's still early Care, so just relax."

"I know, but I have to meet Kol's best man beforehand."

"Which one of his brothers' is the best man again?" Stefan asked.

"Elijah," Caroline answered.

"And how many other brothers' does he have?"

"Three,"

"What are their names?" Stefan asked as he tried to recall their names unsuccessfully.

"Finn, Henrik, and Nicholas I think." Caroline said.

"He has a sister right?"

"Yeah, but Bonnie tells me she's kind of a brat."

"Great…"

"Were you hoping on hooking up with her?" Caroline jokingly asked.

"No! I don't even know her." Stefan said defensively.

"Why are you getting so defensive then?" Caroline asked as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm not," he stammered.

"It's okay if you're feeling lonely Stefan. I know after your break-up with Lexi things haven't been going so great."

"Lexi is in the past." Stefan said firmly as he turned up the volume.

"And that is my cue to stop talking." Caroline said with a firm nod.

"Thanks," Stefan sighed. Not even thirty minutes later they pulled up in front of the Paris Las Vegas Hotel.

"Woah!" Caroline exclaimed as she got out of the car and looked up at the building with amazement.

"Tell me about it." Stefan was struck speechless and he didn't say anything, he just nodded. The bell boys went up to Stefan and Caroline and took their small suitcases they had packed for the small weekend stay, before heading home to New York.

"Champagne?" An older man in a well-tailored suit offered.

"Yes, thank you." Caroline said as she took a glass of champagne off of the tray. Stefan took one too as the both of them followed the bell boys inside.

As Caroline and Stefan entered the hotel they looked around in awe. Caroline looked up at the high ceilings and saw the opulent chandeliers. She looked down to the floor and watched as the white tiles illuminated.

"This place is perfect." Caroline said and Stefan nodded as he continued to look around the hotel lobby. Stefan looked straight ahead and spotted a concierge sitting there.

"Come on," Stefan said as he motioned to the concierge. Caroline nodded and they walked up to the pretty woman.

"Hello how may I help you today?" The good looking lady questioned. Stefan looked down at her name tag and smiled at her.

"Well Cindy, we're actually looking for our friends." Stefan said.

Cindy nodded at them and then asked, "What are their names?"

"Kol Mikaelson and Bonnie Bennett," Stefan said as he placed his hands on the counter.

"Ah yes! The young couple that will be getting married tomorrow evening" Cindy concluded excitedly.

"Indeed," Stefan said as he gave Cindy a brilliant smile.

"I can give them a call if you'd like." She offered as she smiled back at the handsome guest.

"Yes please," Caroline said and Stefan nodded. Cindy reached for the phone and took out the phone book. She searched through the thick book, scouring the list for their names then dialing it.

"Hello?" Bonnie asked from the other end of the line.

"Miss Bennett, it is Cindy from the lobby."

"Oh hello Cindy, is everything alright?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

"Yes ma'am, your friends are here." Cindy said.

"Which ones?" Bonnie uttered. Cindy put her hand over the phone and looked over at Caroline and Stefan.

"I'm sorry but what are your names?" Cindy questioned timidly.

"Stefan Salvatore," Stefan replied and looked over at his blonde friend.

"Caroline Forbes," She finished.

"Thank you," Cindy mumbled as she put the phone to her ear once again.

"Yes hello Miss Bennett, their names are Stefan Salvatore and Caroline Forbes."

"Send them up!" Bonnie excitedly shouted into the phone.

"Yes ma'am," Cindy said before putting the phone down.

"What did she say?" Caroline asked curiously.

"To send you up," Cindy said.

"Okay great," Stefan said.

"Miss Bennett resides on the 5th floor in the honeymoon suite." Cindy said.

"Thank you for your help Cindy." Stefan said as he took out a couple of bills and slid them over to her.

"Mr. Salvatore, really it's fine." Cindy said as she gave him the money back.

"I insist," Stefan said to the pretty tanned girl.

"Thank you," Cindy said.

"You are very welcome, goodbye." Stefan said.

Stefan and Caroline headed over to the elevator and once they were inside it Caroline looked over at him with raised eyebrows.

"Did the pretty girl catch your eyes?" Caroline asked as she teasingly smirked.

"No… She was a big help and so I wanted to give her a little something." Stefan said and shrugged.

"You need to get laid, Stef." Caroline said as the elevator ascended to the fifth floor. As the doors dinged open, Caroline quickly ran out of the elevator in search of the honeymoon suite.

Stefan rolled his eyes and tried to catch up to Caroline. He accidently bumped into a blonde girl that shouted, "Watch it!"

"I'm sorry," Stefan said sincerely.

The girl looked at Stefan, running her eyes over him and she swallowed, "It is alright." She quipped, feeling shy. Stefan nodded at her and excused himself. That girl was absolutely gorgeous, he thought.

Rebekah watched as the handsome man made his way to a room off to the side and she sighed.

"Care!" Bonnie shouted as she opened the door and saw her best friend standing there with a huge smile on her face.

"Bonnie!" Caroline yelled as she clung to Bonnie tightly. The brunette saw Stefan coming in through the door and she beamed at him.

"Hey Bon," He said.

"I'm glad you could make it. I was afraid you wouldn't be able to get off work."

"Yeah so was I, but Ric let me go." Stefan said with a grin.

"Did somebody say Ric?" Katherine asked as poked her head from the washroom.

"Kitty Kat!" Stefan greeted.

"What's up Stefy Boy?" Katherine asked as she ran to him and enveloped him in a big hug.

"It's all good; I haven't seen you in ages!" Stefan said.

"I know! It's quite weird actually. We live like thirty minutes away from one another and yet we see each other rarely."

"Blame Wall Street," Stefan said.

"Of course, the up and coming stock-broker Stefan Salvatore, too busy for his friends" Katherine teased with a playful grin.

Stefan, Damon, Katherine, Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie grew up together. Elena was married to Damon, Stefan's brother, for over a year already and they were expecting their first child.

"What can I say? Duty calls," Stefan said and shrugged.

"Right, now get out of my way." Katherine said as she shoved Stefan to the side playfully.

"Care Bear!" Katherine cried out happily and took her into a bear hug.

"I can't—breathe," Caroline tried to get out. Katherine loosened her hold on Caroline and Caroline hugged her back.

"I missed you!" Katherine whined.

"I just saw you like three days ago." Caroline said and giggled.

"It doesn't matter!" Katherine said.

"I missed you too Kat." Caroline said.

"Where are my brother and my sister-in-law?" Stefan asked.

"Probably going at it in their suite," Katherine muttered with a shrug.

"She's six months pregnant!" Caroline incredulously exclaimed.

"And she's horny," Katherine nonchalantly said.

"And you know this how?" Bonnie asked, a bit baffled, but not surprised.

"Well we are identical twins so I know how she feels." Katherine explained as if it were common sense, walking over to the bed with Caroline.

"Does that mean you're horny?" Stefan asked as he raised his eyebrows at her. "Wait… Don't answer that."

Katherine rolled her big brown orbs at Stefan, turning to Caroline. "Kol's best man is fucking hot!" She changed the subject, her voice taking a more flirtatious tone.

"Is he?" Caroline wondered.

"Yes! I would lick him like a lollipop." Katherine giggled, though the lot knew she wasn't kidding.

"Too much information, Kat." Caroline cringed, Stefan groaning alongside her.

Bonnie laughed adding, "He's single you know."

"Really?" Katherine's face lit up.

"Yeah," Bonnie said with an affirmative nod.

"Well then hook me up!" Katherine cheered as she clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Will do," Bonnie assured her as she reached for her vibrating iPhone that sat on the bedside table.

"Hello?" Bonnie answered as she put the phone to her ear.

"Hello dear bunny." Kol sweetly greeted her.

"Kol, where have you been!?"

"Just catching up with the boys," Kol slurred, his words getting jumbled up.

"Are you drunk?" Bonnie accused her fiancé as she scrunched her nose up in distaste.

"Of course not!" Kol defended.

"Tell me the truth, Kol." Bonnie's tone took a more serious tone.

The other three in the room looked at one another in curiosity and Katherine interjected, "Trouble in paradise," Bonnie glared at Katherine and she threw her hands up in defeat.

"Kol, I want the truth now."

"I'm just catching up with Nik, I haven't seen him in weeks." Kol reasoned with Bonnie.

"The boxer, Kol, seriously? I thought you told me that he was the black sheep of the family." Bonnie rubbed her temple.

"He's not so bad, goodbye love, I'll be at the rehearsal dinner in no time." Kol rushed.

"Kol, please don't get drunk!" Bonnie begged.

"I won't, I love you Bon." Kol sighed before hanging up on Bonnie.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked.

"Kol is getting drunk off his ass with his older brother."

"Finn?" Caroline scrunched up her eyebrows.

"Elijah?" Katherine said at the same time as she looked over at Bonnie interested.

"Nik," Bonnie huffed.

"I thought they didn't get along well." Katherine recalled as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"I thought so too, but I guess I was wrong." Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Was that the future Mrs. Mikaelson?" Klaus questioned as he brought the glass of bourbon to his lips.

"Yeah," Kol nodded.

"Everything okay?" Klaus raised an eyebrow in genuine concern.

"Yes, now Nik tell me why you can't make it to the rehearsal dinner."

"I'm proposing to Tatia tonight Kol." Klaus explained as he sighed.

"Are you sure? I mean Tatia is kind of a bitch." Kol insinuated after making sure that Klaus wasn't going to go all boxer on him.

"But I love her." Klaus shrugged.

"I know, I just don't think she's the one for you." Kol replied honestly.

"Do you think Bonnie is the one for you?" Klaus asked as he took out a ring box from his pocket and placed it on the tabletop.

"Hell yeah, I haven't been this sure in my whole life. I love her Nik and that's all I care about." Kol beamed at the mention of Bonnie.

"I love Tatia too." Klaus acknowledged as he opened up the ring box. Kol noticed the huge diamond and took it out of Klaus' hands.

"Woah!" Kol declared.

"You like it?"

"Yes! How much did you spend on this?" Kol retorted.

"One hundred thousand?" Klaus guessed.

"Are you mad?"

"Nope, Tatia deserves the very best." Klaus boasted as he smiled at his brother.

"You know Father isn't going to agree with this, right?"

"Well then it's a good thing that he's across the Atlantic." Klaus reverberated.

"Mother is going to arrive tomorrow morning." Kol mentioned.

"I know,"

"Are you ready to face her?" Kol inquired.

"Sure I am, and even if things don't work out as planned I'm only here for you."

"I'm sorry that I didn't make you my best man." Kol apologized as he looked down at the wooden bar table sheepishly.

"It's alright; I know that our family doesn't really think that highly of me." Klaus lightly frowned and then shrugged. He hated knowing that his father didn't approve of his career choice. Mikael wanted Klaus to become a lawyer just like his two older brothers, but Klaus was never interested in the law. He liked boxing and that is why he chose to embark in that career path. After his father found out about his defiance he was furious and cut Klaus off. For the first couple of years Klaus was broke and was suffering to make ends meet. His brothers helped him out even though he didn't want their aid. Klaus was now twenty five and he was a well-known boxer that fought in the UFC.

Klaus took the ring box from Kol and placed it into his side pocket. He drank the rest of his bourbon and then excused himself.

"I should get going. Tatia's going to be here in a couple of hours. I can't propose to her while I'm drunk."

"Why not?" Kol teased.

"Because, it was nice seeing you brother" Klaus smirked.

"Likewise,"

"Oh and give my best to my future sister-in-law will you?"

"Will do," Kol grinned at his older brother.

Klaus shook his head at him and left the hotel bar. He went up to his suite on the sixth floor and got into the shower. After his washing he began to ready for his future fiancée's arrival.

* * *

"I should get going." Caroline shared as she got off of the bed.

"Where are you going to go?" Bonnie wondered.

"I need to freshen up, the rehearsal dinner starts in an hour and I can't go down there looking like this." Caroline motioned to her jean shorts and white tank top.

"Alright, I'll see you in a few." Bonnie chirped. Katherine and Stefan waved at Caroline as she retreated from the room, mirroring their gesture. Once Caroline left she went back downstairs to Cindy. She forgot to ask for her key card.

"Miss Forbes, is everything okay?" Cindy inquired.

"Yes everything is perfect; I just forgot to get my key card."

"Oh yes of course, give me a moment please."

Caroline nodded at her and Cindy got out of the chair. Cindy went back to Caroline and handed her the small envelope with the set of automated keys.

"You're on the sixth floor and your suitcase is already in your suite." Cindy offered with a smile.

"Thank you, Cindy bye."

"Goodbye Miss."

Caroline strolled over to the elevator and then pressed the correct floor. When she found the designated suite she unlocked the door. She walked into the suite and looked around the room delighted.

"I love Vegas," She muttered to herself. Caroline hopped into the shower and then lay down on the bed. Caroline peered into the full length mirror when she was finally dressed and approvingly smiled at her reflection. She wore a light red dress with three quarter sleeves. Her hair was down in natural waves and she had on light makeup. She pulled on her black heels and then exited her room.

Caroline was headed to the elevator and when it opened she caught a couple making out fervently. The man had short brown hair and wore an Armani black suit while the girl had long brown curly hair that reached her lower back. Caroline cleared her throat and they tore away from one another immediately. Both the man and the woman looked startled as if they were afraid that they'd been caught. The woman gave Caroline a dirty look and then took the man's hand into her own. Caroline rolled her eyes at them and then entered the elevator.

"Tatia, we must wait until we get to my bedroom." Elijah urged.

"I missed you though." Tatia whispered as she began to nibble on his ear.

"I missed you too, but what would have happened if that girl was Niklaus?" Elijah retorted. Tatia began to kiss Elijah's chest and he groaned.

"Let's just do it here and now." Tatia chimed.

"Wait two more minutes." Elijah said as he tore away from Tatia and quickly ran over to his suite. He put the key card in and then pulled Tatia inside, unto him.

"I missed you so much 'Lijah." Tatia moaned. Elijah took her towards the king sized bed and then climbed on top of her.

"We have to stop this." Elijah breathed half-heartedly.

"I know," Tatia muttered as she peeled off Elijah's suit and began to undo his button down white shirt. Elijah, in response, removed Tatia's black blazer and then unzipped her blue dress. Before they knew it they were both naked.

"We have to do this quick sweetheart. I have to be down in the banquet hall in fifteen minutes." Elijah pleaded.

"I know, I'm meeting Klaus in twenty minutes." Tatia rolled her eyes. Elijah nodded and began to kiss a fiery trail down her chest. Five minutes later he entered her, and immediately, she was writhing beneath him, moaning melodically.

"Harder," She cried out. Elijah did as told, speeding both their climaxes, momentarily collapsing atop her before composing himself and backing away. Tatia slid out of the bed and reached for her discarded clothing. She strolled over to the full length mirror and re-applied her makeup. Once she was dressed she gave Elijah one last kiss before sauntering off.

Tatia looked out into the hallway and when she deduced it was clear, she texted Klaus.

_What room are you in, babe? –T._

_608, -K._

_I'll be there in two. –T. _

Tatia rushed over to the elevator and pretended like she just got out. Klaus looked over the message and went over to the door. He threw open the door and he noticed Tatia leaving the elevator. She ran over to him and entered the room.

"I missed you so much, love." Klaus greeted as he cupped her cheeks, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"As have I," Tatia lied. She couldn't actually stand Klaus, but then again, his fame and money said otherwise. Tatia looked around the suite and her eyes fell on the little table for two, set up on the left side. There was an array of champagne, silverware, food, and glasses.

"What's the occasion?" Tatia chorused.

"You are," Klaus chimed as he led her to the table, pulling out her chair for her. Tatia sat down and Klaus took the seat adjacent to hers. Klaus popped open the champagne and poured her a full glass. He repeated the action with his own, and then raised the champagne flute for a toast.

"For you my love," He boasted.

Tatia smiled at him and brought the glass of champagne to her glossy lips. She took a sip and they began to eat. Thirty minutes later, they were both finished with their dinner and Klaus led her to the bed. He sat her down on the edge and reached into his pocket. Tatia's eyes widened as she noticed a small red velvet box in Klaus' hand.

Klaus got onto one knee and hopefully looked up at her, "Will you Tatia Petrova, do me the honor of marrying me?"

"I uh—Yes!" Tatia choked, in excitement. Klaus beamed, a wide smile gracing his face as he slipped the diamond ring on her dainty finger.

* * *

There you have it! Shall I continue you or not?

I hope you guys liked it and don't hate Elijah yet! If I write the next chapter I will add in Klaroline :)

Please Leave Feedback :D

~Hana :p


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! I am seriously blown away by the response :)

I thank my beta Ana (mikaelson-styles: tumblr) for reading through this chapter and fixing it up.

I would also like to thank nfinneman, mikaelson-styles, and team-originals-always-and-forever (all tumblr) for the lovely fanfic covers.

Enjoy my lovelies!

* * *

"Where the hell is the best man!?" Caroline asked impatiently.

Bonnie shrugged, turning to the groom, "Kol, where is Elijah?"

"I don't know darling." Kol answered honestly.

"I'm here! Sorry for my late appearance." Elijah excused himself as he entered the banquet hall hurriedly.

"You're the-" Caroline began to say as she recognized the man from the elevator. Elijah ignored her and went over to Kol.

"Where were you 'Lijah?" Kol wondered aloud, confused.

"I was at the casino and time got away from me. That's why my suit looks so wrinkly." Elijah lied.

"But-," Caroline interjected trying to understand why this man was lying to his own brother.

"Shall we start?" Elijah commanded more than asked.

"Yes," Bonnie clapped her hands together as she looked over at her wedding planner Heather.

"Very well, Bonnie and Kol I need you to listen to me very carefully." Heather commenced as she glanced over at her old friend and his fiancée.

"We're all ears Heather." Kol assured and Bonnie nodded.

"Good," Heather smiled at them.

Caroline was standing alone when Katherine went over to her.

"Isn't he gorgeous?" Katherine whispered.

"Who?" Caroline raised a puzzled eyebrow.

"Elijah!" Katherine stated.

"Oh… Yeah, he's okay." Caroline spoke with zero interest.

"You don't like him… Why?" Katherine inquired curiously.

"I don't know… He just seems shady." Caroline muttered.

"What do you mean?" Katherine asked as her brown orbs widened at her best friend.

"He lied." Caroline insinuated.

"About what?" Katherine wondered.

"He wasn't at the casino… I saw him making out with some girl in the elevator." Caroline finished.

"But Bonnie said that he is single." Katherine commented as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"He probably is, and the girl he was with is probably just some prostitute."

"Most likely,"

"And you're fine about this?" Caroline questioned incredulously as she looked at Katherine with raised eyebrows.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Katherine mumbled.

"Don't you want to lick him like a lollipop?" Caroline recalled what Katherine said earlier in the day.

"Yeah, and I will." Katherine added confidently.

"Really?" Caroline asked as she nudged her best friend playfully.

"Oh yeah," Katherine assured as she smirked. "Guys cannot resist me."

"Conceited much?" Caroline teased jokingly.

"Maybe a little," Katherine laughed, the sound of her laughter filling the room. Elijah glanced over at the blonde girl from the elevator and at her beautiful friend that had almost a melodic laugh. The woman that stood beside the blonde was incredibly attractive, Elijah concluded.

"What's so funny?" Elena interjected as she walked over to Caroline and Katherine with her hand on her belly.

"We're just talking about how gorgeous the best man is." Katherine told her twin sister. Elena looked over at the best man and nodded in agreement.

"He is gorgeous."

Damon heard his wife call another man gorgeous and he went over to her. "Talking about me 'Lena?" Damon chimed as he lingered a kiss to her neck.

"Not here," Caroline and Katherine protested in unison.

"Ladies, Both of you are looking magnificent!" Damon exclaimed as he looked between the pair.

"Thank you dear brother, I must say the tux does you well." Katherine complimented and Caroline agreed.

"So how's married life treating you Damon?" Caroline inquired.

"Perfect," Damon beamed as he smiled at Elena and threw his arm around her. He pressed her against his side softly and she nuzzled into his neck.

"God, the two of you are such lovesick fools. It's making me rather queasy." Katherine joked, putting her hand on her stomach as if she was nauseous.

"Kitty Kat, you're getting queasy because of how adorable your sister and I are." Damon retorted confidently.

"Sure I am Salvatore…" Katherine scoffed as she shoved him playfully.

"So what did I miss?" Stefan came up behind his brother and gave him a pat on the back.

"Broody! How is everything?" Damon directed at his little brother.

Stefan rolled his forest green eyes at his older brother, "Fine."

"Good," Damon put his other arm around Stefan.

"Aw!" The girls exclaimed in unison. Rebekah gazed over at the group of five that stood off to the side before going over to Elijah.

"Rebekah, how are you?" Elijah questioned as he grinned at his baby sister.

"I'm fine," Rebekah simply stated. "Do you know where Nik is?"

Elijah rolled his eyes subtly and indifferently uttered, "No, I haven't seen him in months."

"Why aren't you speaking to Nik, Elijah? He's your brother!" Rebekah pried.

"I don't care. Niklaus has been an arrogant bloke since he's gotten into the UFC and I will not speak to him while he is acting like a spoiled brat."

"Why can't you just be happy for Nik? Father never loved him, the least you could do is speak to him." Rebekah defended.

"I'm not having this conversation with you Rebekah, so why don't you just run along?"

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you? Where did my loving, caring, and annoying older brother go?" Rebekah asked disbelievingly.

"He's gone," Elijah honestly responded.

"I don't believe that. You loved Niklaus once, and I know that you will love him again."

"But he will never forgive me." Elijah murmured.

"What?" Rebekah didn't quite catch what he'd said.

"Forget it," Elijah waved her off as he left his sister and traipsed over to the open bar.

Rebekah scoffed indignantly and crossed her arms over her chest. She wore a yellow dress that reached just above her knees and her hair was down in natural waves. She looked over at the group again and spotted the guy that bumped into her. Rebekah decided to march right up to him.

"Excuse me," Rebekah interrupted as she tapped Stefan's shoulder lightly.

Stefan turned to her confused and then grinned at her, "You're the girl that I-"

"Bumped into," Rebekah finished his sentence and Stefan nodded.

"I really am sorry about that… Is there anything I can do to have you forgive me?"

"Well… You could get me a drink." Rebekah flirted.

"Happily," Stefan chimed as he led her to the bar that Elijah was seated at. They both took a seat.

"What would you like?" Stefan asked.

"Surprise me," Rebekah smiled.

"Okay," Stefan had a mischievous glint in his eyes. He beckoned the bartender, "Do you mind if I mix this lovely girl a drink?"

"No sir, but please be careful."

"Will do, thanks man." Stefan handed a five dollar bill to the bartender.

"You're welcome sir, and thank you."

Stefan nodded at him and shook off his black suit jacket. He placed it behind the barstool and got to work on the drinks.

"Who's up for some of my special cocktail?" Stefan offered.

"Me!" Caroline, Katherine, Bonnie, Kol, and Damon exclaimed in unison.

Stefan grinned and got to work on the cocktails. He skillfully mixed the ingredients, serving them in glasses not ten minutes later. He slid Rebekah the first glass.

Rebekah stared down at the glass uncertainly and Stefan chuckled, "Come on try it. It's not poison."

"I don't know…" Rebekah contemplated.

"It's real good Bex," Kol assured her as he went over to the bar and got a glass for himself and Bonnie.

"Is it?" Rebekah asked.

"Yup," Kol joyfully mumbled as he sipped. "Yum," Kol sighed. Bonnie slid next to Kol and took her glass. She brought it to her lips and took a long sip.

"Tell me again why you became a stockbroker instead of a bartender?" Bonnie wondered amazed.

"I like wearing suits." Stefan shrugged as he fixed his white button down shirt with a charming smile. Rebekah smiled at him and brought the cocktail to her lips. She took a small sip and then a surer, bigger one.

"Do you like it?" Stefan hopefully uttered.

"I love it!" Rebekah replied as she downed the liquid quickly.

"Easy Bekah, you know that you're a lightweight when it comes to drinking." Kol protectively added.

"Shut up Kol, I am completely capable of holding my liquor." Rebekah pursed her lips.

"No she isn't," Kol mouthed to Stefan.

"I'll take care of her." Stefan mouthed back to him when Rebekah wasn't looking.

"You better," Kol warned seriously. When everybody downed their drinks they stood in front of Heather. For the first hour they learned how and where to stand tomorrow evening.

"What's the plan?" Kol asked.

"After you guys say your vows and 'I do's', you will smile at your guests and get going. You will become husband and wife legally tomorrow at three in the afternoon and then after that you will ride around Las Vegas and then you will show up at the banquet hall. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Kol and Bonnie answered in unison.

"Good! Now the maid of honor, best man, bridesmaids, and grooms men will be going around Vegas as well. I want the bridesmaids and groomsmen to enter the banquet hall first and then I want Caroline and Elijah to come in next followed by Kol and Bonnie."

"Okay," They nodded. The bridesmaids were Katherine, Elena, and Rebekah and the groomsmen were Klaus, Damon, and Stefan.

"Perfect, that is all for tonight so by all means go on out and do whatever you want." Heather remarked.

"Thank you Heather, both Kol and I appreciate it very much."

"You're welcome," Heather stated shyly. "I just want this wedding to be perfect."

"It will be," Caroline asserted, earning a nod from the girls. After the rehearsal dinner Bonnie, Kol, Damon, Elena, Caroline, Katherine, and Elijah retired to their bedrooms while Stefan and Rebekah headed to the bar that was closer to the casino.

The next morning Klaus awoke with a sleeping Tatia by his side. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Elijah," She mumbled in her sleep. Klaus didn't understand what Tatia was saying but he found her mumbling in her sleep adorable.

Klaus sighed happily and got out of the king sized bed. He went into the restroom and turned on the overhead shower. After the night he had with Tatia he was in desperate need of a shower. Klaus removed his boxer briefs and turned on the warm water. Once he was under the showerhead he smiled to himself. He was going to actually marry the love of his life because she said yes. This day couldn't get any more perfect, he thought.

After Klaus was finished with his shower he crawled back into bed with Tatia and just snuggled her close to himself. He heard his phone vibrate and he answered it.

"Hello?" He spoke into the phone.

"Nik, you didn't forget that it's my wedding day did you?" Kol reckoned.

"Of course not!" Klaus returned.

"Good, now what did Tatia say?" Kol queried.

"She said yes," Klaus smiled recalling it.

"Congrats Nik," Kol revealed, "Be at the cathedral by two."

"Will do, see you later Kol."

"Bye," Kol clicked off his phone.

Caroline woke up early in the morning because she had to meet the girls at the hotel salon at ten. She quickly showered and got dressed. She wore black yoga pants and a salmon colored tank top. Caroline went down to the restaurant for breakfast and ate quickly. She had French toast and orange juice.

At 9:45 she was already sitting in the lobby waiting for her friends to arrive. Katherine and Elena came down first and Bonnie followed.

"Where's Rebekah?" Bonnie furrowed her eyebrows in question.

"I haven't seen her." Caroline realized.

"I think I know who she might be with." Katherine smirked.

"Stefan," Caroline and Bonnie finished in unison.

"You want me to call him?" Caroline asked.

"Yes please," Bonnie replied.

Caroline nodded and took out her phone. She dialed Stefan's number quickly and he answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" He broke in, wide awake.

"Don't tell me you banged Bonnie's future sister-in-law." Caroline muttered quickly.

"I didn't do that!" Stefan defended.

"Then where is she?" Caroline had a hand on her hip, though she knew he could not see.

"Sleeping,"

"Where?"

"My bed,"

"So you did fuck her,"

"I did not. Rebekah got drunk and so I took her to my room. She slept on my bed while I slept on the couch."

"Are you lying to me, Salvatore?" Caroline taunted.

"Of course not! I would never take advantage of a woman." Stefan insisted.

"Of course you wouldn't. What was I even thinking? Stefan the golden boy Salvatore is too much of a boy scout to do anything wrong."

"Are you insulting me?" Stefan laughed, confused.

"No, I just feel stupid because I thought you'd actually take advantage of her." Caroline retorted as she face-palmed herself.

"Good, I'll wake her up and we'll be down in a bit."

"We?" Caroline insinuated.

"Yes, goodbye Care." Stefan put the phone down. Caroline sighed and slipped the phone away.

"Where is she?" Elena asked.

"Up in Stefan's room"

"So they hooked up?" Katherine teased.

"Nope, Stefan was a perfect gentleman."

"Of course he was." Katherine muttered and the others nodded in agreement. Ten minutes later Stefan came down and Rebekah followed shortly behind.

"Sorry about being late…" Rebekah excused herself.

"It's alright Rebekah, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah I'm good, Stefan gave me some aspirin."

"Indeed I did. Well you ladies have fun, alright?"

"We will!" Caroline shooed him away.

"Good, I'll see you later Bekah." Stefan turned to the other blonde.

"Thank you for everything Stefan. I don't know what I would have done without you."

Stefan smiled at her and she reciprocated the gesture. He then waved goodbye to the girls and walked off to the restaurant for breakfast. The girls made their way to the hotel salon and sauntered in. Bonnie spotted Bella the hair stylist and giddily ran to her.

"Hello Bella," She greeted.

"Hello," Bella reverberated.

"I made an appointment two days ago. I'm getting married today and I brought my girls over here because I want them to look perfect." Bonnie beamed.

"Oh yes, Miss Bennett, so nice to finally see you! Come in… Please do sit down. I will go and get the others and we will start right away."

"Wonderful, thank you Bella" Bonnie grinned thankfully at the middle aged woman.

"You are very welcome." Bella motioned to the other five empty chairs. The girls sat down and the hair stylists began to work on their hair. Three hours later the girls were all dolled up with their hair, nails, and makeup done. They headed to Bonnie's room, where they were to get ready. Rebekah wasn't so bad, Caroline thought.

Klaus was at the gym when he heard his phone vibrate. Klaus removed his earphones and stopped the treadmill. He answered his phone and Kol was on the other end of the line.

"What is it Kol?" Klaus grunted as he wiped his sweat away from his forehead with his forearm.

"I can't reach Elijah. I need you to find him." Kol sounded stressed.

"Why can't you find himself yourself?" Klaus sassed.

"Because I am getting ready for my wedding, Nik please, I know you don't get along with Elijah but can you please go up to his suite?"

"He won't open the door on me." Klaus noted.

"I know, so that's why I have a keycard to his room."

"Where are you?"

"I'm with Finn; Finn's suite is on the sixth floor in room 615. Please Nik," Kol begged.

"Okay, okay… I'll be up in two minutes." Klaus gave in as he hung up on his younger brother.

Klaus gathered his things and left the gym. He trekked to the sixth floor and finally found Finn's suite. Klaus knocked on the door and Finn opened it.

"Niklaus," Finn acknowledged.

"Hello Finn, is Kol here?" Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"He is indeed. Come in." Finn opened the door wider. Klaus nodded in greeting at his older brother and entered the suite. Kol was only wearing his black suit pants.

"Where is the keycard?" Klaus asked as he scanned around the bedroom.

"In my jean pocket." Kol gestured to his discarded jeans. Klaus snatched the jeans and began to rummage around the pockets. He finally got the keycard and held it in his hands.

"I'll call you if he's in his suite." Klaus agreed.

"Alright, thank you Nik, really."

"You're welcome," Klaus turned away from Kol. Finn was sitting on the bed and Klaus sat down beside him.

"How is your family?" Klaus wondered about Finn's wife Sage, and their three children.

"They're good," Finn answered blandly.

"Good," Klaus got off of the bed. Finn and Klaus never really got along, not even as children. Klaus went to the door and left the suite. Elijah was in room 620, he realized. Klaus slipped the keycard in with a sigh and entered the suite.

He heard moans coming from the bed and Klaus was about to leave, disgusted, when he heard Tatia call out for Elijah. Klaus' hands clenched into fists as he saw what was going on.

"Tatia!?" Klaus roared. Tatia stopped moaning and then they both looked over at the intruder. Klaus saw his brother and his fiancée ravishing one another.

"Wow, I should've listened to Kol." Klaus cynically laughed as he threw the keycard on the floor in a fury.

"Nik, It isn't what it looks likes!" Tatia cried out as she got out from under Elijah and ran over to him.

"Really? So you having an affair with my cunt of a brother, it's all just my imagination? You're a slut Tatia and forget I ever asked you to marry me. Oh and Elijah, now I know why you acted like such an arse every time I mentioned this bitch. You were just a jealous little bitch like always." Klaus's voice dripped with venom.

"Do not refer to me like that Niklaus. It's not my fault you're not a real man and couldn't pleasure a woman like Tatia." Elijah spat as he jumped out of the bed as well.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at Elijah and stalked over to him with a hateful smirk on his lips. He punched him in the eye and then kicked him in the ribs.

"Nik! Stop hurting Elijah." Tatia pled.

"Shut up, Tatia. I'm done… with the both of you. You are no longer my brother and you are not my fucking fiancée. Have a good life." Klaus declared as he stomped out of the bedroom.

"Oh and Kol is asking for you." Klaus croaked before he slammed the door shut and took in a wavering breath.

Klaus ran over to his suite and then opened it before collapsing to the floor. He put his face into his hands and sobbed quietly. He didn't want to break down like that but he couldn't help it. He loved Tatia and he wanted to reunite with his older brother in the near future but now that wasn't going to happen and that saddened him. Fifteen minutes later Klaus called up Kol.

"He's in his room." Klaus quipped shortly hanging up, not even bothering to wait for Kol to reply.

Klaus glared over at his suit that lay on the bed and then he tore his gaze away. He wasn't going to go to the wedding. He just couldn't do it. He knew that if he was to go to the wedding then he would ruin it because he wouldn't be able to face Elijah without trying to beat the shit out of him. Klaus climbed into bed and threw the suit on the floor. He lay down and closed his eyes.

After the wedding at the cathedral finished they all got into a limo and began to drive around Las Vegas.

"I still don't understand why Nik didn't show up." Kol sadly blurted.

"I don't know Kol." Bonnie held his hand. The ceremony had gone perfectly but Kol was still worried about Klaus and why he didn't show up.

They stopped the vehicle at a beautiful field and the photographer ushered them out as he began to snap photos of them. The photos consisted of Kol kissing Bonnie, the two wrapped in each other's arms, the bridesmaids and the bride, the groomsmen and Kol, and of course the beautiful scenery.

As the evening rolled in they climbed back into the limo and made their journey to the hotel. Kol hoped that Klaus would be there. Heather was standing outside of the banquet hall when they showed up.

"Thank god you're here. Most of the guests are already seated and they are waiting for you guys." Heather explained.

"So let's get this show on the road!" Kol ordered proudly as he gave Bonnie one last kiss before he took ahold of her hand.

* * *

There you have it! I hope you guys liked this chapter :)

I know there was no klaroline in this chapter but in the next chapter there will be :)

I'm assuming you guys despise Tatia and Elijah now, huh? I didn't want you guys to hate Elijah but it had to happen. Maybe he'll redeem himself, who knows right?

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here is the third chapter! I am so so so sorry for the long wait! I hope you guys like this chapter :)

I would like to thank my beta Ana for fixing my mistakes and proof-reading through this chapter :)

I would also like to thank Ana, Nicole, and Mia for the lovely covers!

Now without further ado I give you chapter 3!

* * *

As the evening rolled in they climbed back into the limo and made their journey to the hotel. Kol hoped that Klaus would be there. Heather was standing outside of the banquet hall when they showed up.

"Thank god you're here. Most of the guests are already seated and they are waiting for you guys." Heather explained.

"So let's get this show on the road!" Kol ordered proudly as he gave Bonnie one last kiss before he took ahold of her hand.

"Wonderful! Alright it's your turn to go out there." Heather looked over at the bridesmaids and groomsmen. They nodded at Heather quickly and she ran into the banquet hall. Heather smiled at the guests and went over to the musicians.

"Is it time?" Ronny, the lead singer asked.

"Yes," Heather confirmed breathlessly. "The groomsmen and bridesmaids are going to be the first to come in."

Ronny nodded at her and Heather excused herself. She went back outside and heard Ronny speaking to the guests. When the song began the bridesmaids and groomsmen got ready to enter.

Caroline, Elijah, Kol, and Bonnie stood in the banquet hall. Heather went inside to see how everything was going.

"Elijah, what happen to your eye?" Kol asked suddenly noticed a slight bruise forming on his brother's face.

"I walked into a pole." Elijah lied…again.

"How the hell did you walk into a pole?" Kol wondered as he stared at his brother. Bonnie and Caroline shared a look and waited for Elijah's reply.

"Last night, I was drunk. I wasn't exactly seeing things clearly." Elijah stated.

"I thought you of all people could hold you liquor." Kol uttered.

"I can, but last night I drank way too much. I drank while I was at the bar- I mean the casino and then I drank at the rehearsal dinner."

The four of them heard a distant laugh and they turned to the person. Klaus stood there with a bottle in his hand.

"Nik?" Kol questioned.

Was that the infamous Klaus, Caroline wondered.

"Brother, so sorry for the late show up, I was drinking away my sorrows." Klaus explained as he looked over at his younger brother through bloodshot eyes.

"Nik… You're drunk. What happened?" Kol wondered.

"Your older brother happened." Klaus gestured to Elijah.

Elijah shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably and Kol turned to him.

"What is he talking about?" Kol asked.

Heather came out of the banquet hall and said, "Caroline and Elijah it is your turn to go out there."

Kol turned to Heather and said, "Give us five minutes."

"Uh, okay." Heather agreed unsure. She went back into the banquet hall and leaned against the wall.

"What is he talking about?" Kol repeated.

"Nothing… he's drunk." Elijah insisted.

Klaus chuckled and pointed the bottle at Elijah.

"The lies just keep on coming, huh?" He countered.

"Can somebody tell me what the bloody hell is going on here!?" Kol yelled out furiously.

"Your brother fucked my fiancée." Klaus stated bluntly.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kol queried, his brown eyes widening in disbelief.

"I knew it!" Caroline exclaimed.

Klaus turned to the blonde that stood beside Bonnie and studied her. She was beautiful, he thought.

"Care, what are you talking about?" Bonnie wondered.

"Yesterday I saw him," Caroline began to articulate as she pointed at Elijah, "in the elevator making out with some girl. She had long curly brown hair, sort of like Kat's and she had a bitchy attitude."

"Elijah! How could you do this!?" Kol bellowed.

"Just like that, Tatia never loved him." Elijah spat as he stared daggers at his younger brother.

Klaus was about to tackle his older brother when Kol stopped him.

"Nik! Stop it!" Kol shouted. Kol had his arms on his brother's shoulders. He shoved him away lightly and Klaus gave an animalistic growl.

"Fuck off Kol. I should have punched his other eye." Klaus snapped through gritted teeth.

"You gave him the black eye?" Kol asked, impressed. Kol knew that Klaus was one of the best boxers in the UFC at the moment but Klaus never hit his brothers, no matter how mad he was at them.

"Yup, I also kicked him in the ribs. It seems like I didn't hit him hard enough, well that isn't a problem I can break his ribs right here and now." Klaus offered as he cracked his knuckles and smirked.

"Nik, this is mine and Bonnie's wedding. Are you really going to ruin tonight for us?"

Klaus looked between his younger brother and his sister-in-law and shook his head.

"I'll be at the bar." Klaus muttered before walking off. He would deal with Elijah later, he promised himself.

"Elijah! What the fuck is wrong with you? He's our brother!"

"He may be my flesh and blood, but we are not brothers." Elijah spat as he narrowed his eyes at Kol. Elijah straightened out his suit and took ahold of Caroline's arm. He looked down at her angrily and pulled her into the banquet hall.

"Leave me alone!" Caroline whisper shouted in his direction.

"Shut up and smile. I don't have time for your incessant whining." Elijah glared at the blonde.

"You deserve what's coming for you." Caroline spat.

Elijah smirked and entered the banquet hall with his hand still on Caroline's arm. Elijah smiled at the crowd and waved at them. Caroline smiled at the guests as well and quickly went over to the bridesmaids and groomsmen.

Caroline stood beside Katherine with her arms behind her back.

"What took so long?" Katherine whispered.

"Family drama," Caroline answered.

"Of course," Katherine scoffed.

"Please rise from your seats ladies and gentlemen. It is time to welcome Mr. and Mrs. Kol Mikaelson!" Ronny announced with a smile on his lips.

The guests got out of their chairs and looked to the entrance. The music began to play and Kol and Bonnie entered, holding hands. Kol stopped thinking about his older brothers and focused his attention at his beautiful wife. Bonnie frowned at Kol and Kol whispered, "Don't think about them. This is our day."

Bonnie nodded at him and looked at the guests. She waved at them and blew them kisses. She felt like she was some sort of princess getting married to the most charming prince.

Bonnie walked and Kol danced around her, stopping her couple of times in order to kiss her. He couldn't get enough of her. He felt like he was the luckiest man on the planet.

When the newly-weds finally got to their friends they stood beside them with big smiles on their faces.

"Now that the MVP's are here, it is time to start the party! Enjoy your dinner and we all hope that you enjoy the music." Ronny finished.

The guests clapped and sat down in their seats. Caroline, Bonnie, Kol, Elijah, Katherine, Stefan, Rebekah, Damon, and Elena went over to their table and sat down as well.

"I want to thank you guys for being here. Your support really means the world to both my wife and me." Kol said.

"Say that again." Bonnie ordered playfully.

"Say what, Mrs. Mikaelson?" Kol asked.

"Call me your wife." Bonnie insisted.

"I think my wife is the most beautiful girl to ever walk the Earth. I think my wife has the most brilliant eyes… well after Damon that is."

"Aw Kol, thanks man." Damon joked.

"No problem," Kol smirked at him.

"Hopefully our son will have Elena's eyes though." Damon smiled at Elena lovingly.

"Nah, I want him to have your eyes." Elena argued as Damon put his arm around her.

"And here we go again." Katherine rolled her eyes.

Elijah looked over at the brunette with interest. Katherine noticed that Elijah was looking at her and she brought her glass of champagne to her lips seductively.

Caroline looked between Katherine and Elijah and grabbed her own glass of champagne. Caroline sneered at Elijah. She didn't even know him but she knew that he was an asshole because of the way he acted. He fucked his brother's girlfriend for crying out loud! Caroline thought that Klaus looked way better than Elijah and she only saw him once. She could also tell that he just needed somebody to talk to.

Thirty minutes later it was time for the brides and grooms first dance. Kol extended his hand for Bonnie to take and she took it gratefully. He led her out onto the dance floor.

A slow song began to play and Kol and Bonnie danced with one another. The guests looked at the young newly-weds with happiness.

Stefan drank from his glass of champagne and then put it down. He got out of his chair and went over to Rebekah.

"May I have this dance?" He asked her.

Rebekah looked up at him surprised but nodded. Stefan took ahold of her hand and joined the newly-weds.

"Don't tell me my sister is already in love with that." Elijah mumbled as he chuckled at his sister's stupidity.

"If you have a problem with my brother, Elijah, maybe you should stop being such a little bitch and go over to him. Talking behind his back isn't going to get you anywhere."

"Nobody asked you Damon. Why don't you go back to staring at your wife?" Elijah offered venomously.

"Seriously!?" Caroline yelled.

"Is there a problem?" Elijah asked the blonde girl that annoyed the hell out of him.

"Yes there is a problem. You're acting like a first class jerk and you should stop. This is your brother's wedding for crying out loud! Show some respect."

Katherine glared at Elijah and scoffed. "I can't believe I ever thought you were attractive." Katherine scoffed.

"She speaks!" Elijah clapped his hands together.

Katherine rolled her eyes at the jackass and poured herself a shot of tequila. What the fuck was wrong with him, Katherine wondered.

On the outside he seemed like such a gentleman but on the inside he was just an asshole with an ego as big as the state of Texas.

Elijah got out of his chair and left the banquet hall. He wasn't about to become all buddy-buddy with his brother's wife's friends.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" Katherine asked once he was out of earshot.

"I don't know." Caroline answered honesty.

"I'd still bang him, but honestly he is acting like a spoiled child." Katherine interjected.

"I know… You know what I was telling you yesterday? That girl that I saw him making out with wasn't a prostitute, she was Niklaus' fiancée."

"No way!" Katherine breathed out shocked.

"You're kidding!" Elena added.

"I'm serious… That's why we were late. Klaus confronted Elijah and told Kol the truth about him."

"Who is this Klaus guy?" Elena wondered.

"He is Kol's older brother and he's smoking hot." Caroline bit her bottom lip.

"Do you have your panties moist, Care Bear?" Damon teasingly grinned at his old friend.

"Damon!" Elena shouted embarrassed.

"What? I'm asking her a normal question…" Damon defended.

"You're disgusting." Caroline mumbled to him.

"Oh I know… Elena loves it though." Damon smirked.

Elena face palmed because of the way her husband was acting.

A fast song began to play and Caroline jumped out of her seat. She took ahold of Katherine's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. The other guests began to join them.

Katherine and Caroline jumped up and down wildly and Elena looked at them with envy. She couldn't dance like that anymore.

Stefan and Rebekah joined Caroline and Katherine and they danced together.

"Do you guys know where my brother is?" Rebekah shouted over the music.

"Which one?" Caroline asked.

"Elijah," Rebekah clarified.

"He left." Caroline answered.

"What?" Rebekah asked shocked.

"Yup…" Caroline said apologetically.

Klaus left the bar and went up to his suite. He had to hold onto the wall as he walked towards his suite because he was drunker than he thought. Klaus took out his key card and dropped it.

"Fuck," He muttered as he bent down to retrieve the key card. He put his head into his hands and rubbed his eyes. When Klaus retrieved the key card he slipped it inside on the third try.

Klaus scurried into his room and looked around for his duffel bag. When he spotted his duffel bag he went over to it and unzipped it.

Klaus was looking for the other box that held the other ring. He brought two engagement rings because he couldn't choose the right one. When Klaus felt the box he took it out and opened it.

Klaus sighed and laid his head down on his bed. Klaus closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

An hour later Klaus woke up and looked around the suite confused. He was feeling a bit sober so he decided to go down to the bar again. Drinking away his sorrows seemed like the best choice at the time.

Klaus put the jewelry box into his pocket and left his suite. He didn't know why he took it but he did.

When Klaus got down to the bar he ordered a glass of bourbon.

Meanwhile at the party the guests were sitting and eating. Caroline wanted to surprise Kol and Bonnie by singing them a popular song that they both loved. Caroline was going to sing 'Give Me Love' by Ed Sheeran.

Caroline went over to Ronny and called for him.

"Something wrong?" Ronny questioned.

"I was wondering if I could sing a song for the newly-weds." Caroline explained.

"I don't know…" Ronny mumbled.

"Please?" Caroline begged.

Ronny looked at his band and nodded at her.

"Alright, what song do you want to sing?" Ronnie asked defeated.

"Give Me Love." Caroline replied.

"Alright," Ronny said as he bought the mic to his lips. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the maid of honor is going to be singing a song for the newly-weds!"

The guests clapped and Caroline got onto the stage. Ronny handed her the mic and the band began to play the verse.

When it was Caroline's turn to sing, she did just that:

**_Give me love like her,_**

**_'cause lately I've been waking up alone,_**

**_Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,_**

**_Told you I'd let them go,_**

**_And that I'll fight my corner,_**

**_Maybe tonight I'll call ya,_**

**_After my blood turns into alcohol,_**

**_No, I just wanna hold ya._**

Caroline sang with all her might.

**_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_**

**_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_**

**_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_**

**_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_**

**_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_**

**_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_**

**_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_**

**_My, my, my, my, oh give me love._**

**_Give me love like never before,_**

**_'cause lately I've been craving more,_**

**_And it's been a while but I still feel the same,_**

**_Maybe I should let you go,_**

**_You know I'll fight my corner,_**

**_And that tonight I'll call ya,_**

**_After my blood is drowning in alcohol,_**

**_No I just wanna hold ya._**

**_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_**

**_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_**

**_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_**

**_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_**

**_Give a little time to me, or burn this out,_**

**_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_**

**_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_**

**_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_**

**_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_**

**_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_**

**_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_**

**_My my, my, my, oh give me love._**

**_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_**

**_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_**

**_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_**

**_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover._**

Caroline looked over at Kol and Bonnie and she saw them smiling. Stefan was clapping loudly because he was happy to have such a talented best friend. Caroline continued to sing the song.

**_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_**

**_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_**

**_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_**

**_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (love me, love me, love me)._**

**_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),_**

**_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),_**

**_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love, love me),_**

**_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love)._**

**_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_**

**_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_**

**_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_**

**_My, my, my, my, oh give me love_**

Once Caroline was finished singing the song she smiled at the guests. They all stood up and gave her a round of applause. She gave the mic back to Ronny and Ronny grinned at her.

"You're really good." Ronny complimented.

"Thank you," Caroline smiled as she went back to her table. Bonnie got out of her chair and hugged her best friend tightly.

"Thank you Caroline." Bonnie chimed.

"For what?" Caroline wondered.

"For singing mine and Kol's song." Bonnie beamed.

"Yup, thank you Caroline. Bonnie and I met at a party and danced together when this song was playing."

"Why did I not know this?" Caroline asked.

"I guess it just never came up." Bonnie shrugged.

"Huh," Caroline shrugged.

"You were great out there, Caroline." Rebekah complimented.

"Thank you Rebekah." Caroline smiled at her.

"You are very welcome." Rebekah returned the gesture.

About an hour later some people began to retire to their suites. Heather went over to Bonnie and said, "Bonnie, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah sure," Bonnie said as she gave Kol a kiss on the lips.

Bonnie stood up and went over to Heather.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"It's time to throw your bouquet." Heather simpered at Bonnie.

"Oh right," Bonnie laughed.

Bonnie went over to the center and Heather took the microphone from Ronny.

"Would all the single ladies join Bonnie in the center? It is time to throw the bouquet!" Heather announced.

The women went over to Bonnie and stood behind her. Caroline, Rebekah, and Katherine stood in the back with some of the other women.

"Everyone here?" Heather asked.

"Yup," The women answered in unison.

Bonnie turned away from them and threw the bouquet. Caroline didn't even reach for it but it landed in her arms.

Caroline held up the bouquet with a confused smile on her face and Katherine nudged her playfully.

"Looks like you're getting married next." Katherine joked as she grinned at her best friend.

"Yeah… Okay," Caroline replied.

Bonnie ran over to Caroline and said, "Are you not telling me something?"

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked confused.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Bonnie wondered jokingly.

"No, I don't. Yes, I caught the bouquet but it doesn't mean that I am going to run off and marry some random guy."

"Anything could happen." Katherine insinuated.

Kol strolled over to Bonnie and put his arm around her and he frowned.

"Something wrong?" Bonnie queried.

"I'm worried about Nik." Kol sighed.

"Do you want to head over to the bar and check on him?" Bonnie offered.

"Yeah," Kol nodded.

"So go, I'll wait for you up in our suite." She smiled at him mischievously.

"I want to carry you into the suite though. Ugh, Elijah fucked up. Big time."

"I can check on him, if you'd like." Caroline offered.

"Do you mind?" Kol asked unsure.

"Not at all, maybe I can use some of my knowledge to help him out."

"Care, I don't know… You're tired…" Bonnie cut in.

"I'm fine, and I am way too hyper right now." Caroline argued.

"Alright…" Bonnie conceded.

"Stop worrying and go up to your suite and sex each other up senseless. Don't worry about Klaus, he'll be fine… I'll see to it." Caroline assured him.

"Thank you Caroline, I really appreciate it." Kol thanked.

"No problem, I should probably get going then. Goodnight guys!" Caroline waved to the newly-weds and her other friends.

Once Caroline was out of the banquet hall she went to the nearest bar. Caroline recalled that Klaus said that he would be at a bar, but she didn't know which one.

Caroline entered the first bar and looked around for him but she didn't see him. She sighed and took off her heels. Her feet were killing her. Caroline went into the casino because she knew that every casino had a bar. She looked towards the bar table and spotted him sitting there nursing a glass of bourbon.

She went over to him and sat down beside him. Caroline ordered herself a shot of tequila and looked over at him.

"Your brother is worried about you." She began.

Klaus looked over at the blurry girl and chuckled.

"You're that girl." Klaus recalled.

"Yeah… Listen maybe you should stop drinking. It's not good for you." Caroline debated.

"But it is," Klaus countered and called out for the bartender.

The bartender went over to him and looked at him. "Can I get you anything?"

"Yes, give me your best scotch and another glass." Klaus demanded tiredly.

The bartender nodded and went over to the cabinet. He took out the bottle of scotch and placed it in front of Klaus. He then gave Klaus another glass and Klaus thanked him.

Klaus opened the bottle of scotch and poured himself a glass. He then poured the scotch into the other glass. He slipped it over to Caroline and she took it doubtfully.

"I really shouldn't be drinking." Caroline bit her lip.

"Oh come on, love. It's better than that shot of tequila you just downed a couple of minutes ago."

Caroline nodded and drank the contents in the glass. The liquor burned as it went down her throat and she welcomed it. She hadn't been able to let go for some time now. She was always either working or helping Bonnie with the wedding.

"It's is gooood, no?" Klaus taunted as he elongated good.

"Yeah," Caroline admitted.

"So love, what's your name?" Klaus asked as he poured the both of them another glass.

"Caroline," She answered.

"I'm Klaus," He uttered.

"I know,"

Klaus nodded and drank the scotch. Caroline did the same.

Thirty minutes later they were both drunker than before and their heads were even fuzzier.

Klaus began to chuckle out of nowhere and Caroline looked over at him with her eyebrows raised.

"Let's get married." Klaus offered.

"What?" Caroline queried through her drunken state.

"Let's elope. I have a ring and everything." Klaus rummaged around his pockets for the jewelry box.

Caroline wasn't thinking straight and she agreed, "Let's do it."

Klaus grinned at her and grabbed her hand. He left the money on the table and pulled her out of the casino.

They looked around for the chapel and Klaus spotted it. They ran into the chapel and down the aisle. An old man in a cupid costume stood there with a bible.

He looked at them questioningly and Klaus explained, "We want to elope."

"Alright," He motioned for them to stand before the aisle.

The man saw that they were both drunk and not in their right minds but he began to speak.

"Do you… what's your name?" He asked Klaus.

"Klaus,"

"And what is her name?"

"Caroline," He replied.

He nodded, "Do you Klaus take Caroline to be your wife?"

"I do," Klaus took out the box and opened the jewelry box. Klaus took Caroline's hand and slipped the ring onto her finger messily.

"Do you Caroline take Klaus to be your husband?"

"I do,"

"Well then… I now pronounce you husband and wife." He took out a paper.

"Sign here," He pointed to the both of them.

Klaus took the pen and scribbled his signature and Caroline did the same.

"You may now kiss the bride." He clarified.

Klaus nodded and leaned into Caroline's lips. He kissed her sloppily and she reciprocated the kiss.

They were married now.

* * *

There you have it! So how was it!?

In the next chapter expect some more klaroline and well smut and the morning after!

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :D


End file.
